Of Shocks and Hops
by Leaflame
Summary: On their way to Snowbelle City, the heroes pass a meadow full of Buneary. With a little bit of help from a translating device, courtesy of Clemont, Pikachu reminisces about a Buneary with feelings of its own. Lagomorphshipping, mild Amourshipping. Oneshot.


**sOf Shocks and Hops**

A Lagomorphshipping and Amourshipping Oneshot

"Clemont, Clemont, look! A group of Buneary!"

The heroes were travelling through a grassy meadow in order to reach Snowbelle City, and Bonnie had just spotted a group of Buneary, the latter being very cute in her opinion.

"Clemont, can you catch one and keep it for me? Please?"

"Bonnie, you already have Squishy and Dedenne. Besides, I don't actually need a Buneary because I already have Bunnelby," he replied.

"Awwww!" Bonnie moaned, looking sulky.

"Come on, Bonnie," Ash said bracingly. "Just catch one when you become a Trainer!" "Yeah!" Bonnie replied, excited at the idea of becoming a Trainer and catching a Buneary of her own, in a few years' time. That did not deter her at all. "I'll catch a Buneary and then I'll beat Clemont!" she declared. "Yeah!" Ash said, grinning. "That's the spirit!" "You'll be amazing as a Trainer!" Serena said, smiling down at the little girl who was like a sister to her. Suddenly, Bonnie's face broke out in an adoring grin.

"Aww!" she said. "Look at the Buneary!"

A young, pretty female had sidled up to another male, and was showing him a colourful flower crown that she had made. The male immediately smiled and seemed to be praising the female, who in return blushed furiously and drew her fluffy yellow fur up, and seemed to be hiding her face in it. Serena, who had been watching, glanced at Ash and blushed while coming a little closer to him. Ash himself had a surprisingly wistful expression on his face, while Pikachu's expression was also wistful, and rather embarrassed.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Serena asked. Ash snapped out of his daze and grinned. "It's a long story," he replied. "Let's take a break and I'll tell you," he said.

They soon found a good spot with a stream beside it, and set up camp. Once everyone had completed their chores, they gathered around Ash, who began to talk.

"Did I tell you about Dawn?" he asked. "Is she that Pokemon Coordinator who won the Wallace Cup and has a Piplup?" Clemont queried. "Yeah!" Ash said. "So what about her?" Serena asked.

"Well, Dawn actually had a Buneary as well," Ash said. "It used to behave just like that female Buneary when it was with Pikachu. Every time it went near Pikachu, it would turn red and hide its face in its fur. It used to fawn over Pikachu a lot, and would look like a tomatoberry when Pikachu praised it. Pikachu used to get pretty embarrassed," he said, grinning. Serena smirked. It was as obvious as the day that this Buneary had a crush on Pikachu. Then again, it was classic Ash to narrate all the signs of a crush and not know about it himself, which made her think of her own crush on him, and blush furiously.

"Pika?" Serena looked down and found Pikachu tugging on her skirt and waving its paws about while speaking.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. Pikachu nodded and began to talk, and started gesturing as if it wanted to tell Serena something. "Looks like it wants to tell you something," Ash commented, looking at his best friend. "But I can't understand what its saying!" Serena grumbled, her frustration building because clearly Pikachu wanted to tell her something and she wanted to help it, but she didn't speak Pikachuese.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked.

A loud, rather smug laugh from Clemont interrupted them.

"The future is now thanks to SCIENCE! Clemontic Gear ON! I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this one! I call it the Pokemon Translating Device!"

"Boring names as usual," Bonnie said, while Ash and Serena looked plain confused. The contraption that Clemont had produced had a round, semi-circular cap that resembled and inverted bowl. A wire was connected to it, while the other end was attached to a speaker. A remote lay in Clemonts hands.

"This device translates a Pokemon's speech into any language known and understood by humankind! It records the Pokemon's speech, converts it, and then produces it through the speaker. It has exact word-to-word translation and excellent speed!" he boasted.

"WOW! Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed, staring at the machine with awe in his voice, while Serena just hoped that it wouldn't explode on the unfortunate user's head.

"Now, Pikachu, I believe you wanted to share something with Serena?" Clemont asked. Pikachu nodded and loped forward. Clemont turned and asked for Ash's permission, which he gladly gave.

"All right then! Pikachu, step right this way! Sit down and make yourself comfortable!" Pikachu sat down next to the clear cap, which was placed on Pikachu's head. There were two small holes for Pikachus ears to fit into, and the cap shrunk so that it fit the electric type's head.

"Power ON!" Clemont announced, jabbing a button on his remote. "Pikachu, you can speak now!"

Pikachu opened its mouth. "Can all of you… understand me?" it asked carefully, in an adorably high pitched, squeaky voice.

"WOW!" Ash squealed. Pikachu, you can talk! "I'm impressed," Serena exclaimed, while Bonnie just freaked out and danced around Clemont's invention.

"I can!" Pikachu squeaked. "I sound just like Ash now!" it said, delighted. "So, Pikachu," Serena prompted. "Something you wanted to share with us?"

"Oh yeah!" the little mouse replied. "Um, it's a little embarrassing," it said, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Pikachu! We're your friends! You can share anything with us!" Serena said reassuringly.

"Ok then…" Pikachu said. "So it's about Dawns Buneary," it stated.

"Go on," Ash said, encouragingly. "Ok then," Pikachu said.

"So as I was saying, that Buneary used to behave really weirdly with me. Whenever I tried to go and talk to it normally, she would hide her face and shy away. Then she would come up and try to nuzzle me after running away two minutes ago. It was really strange. I used to wish she would make up her mind," Pikachu said.

"If it was bothering you so much, why didn't you just tell her that?" Ash asked.

"Because it was sort of cute," Pikachu replied, flushing. "There was another thing. Whenever I did something good, like winning a battle, she would go crazy. I mean really crazy. She would fawn all over me and call me her hero. All the other Pokemon back then would tease me," Pikachu said, mild irritation creeping into its voice. "So what I wanted to ask you was this," it said, looking at Serena. "Why?"

"Why about what?" Serena asked.

"Why did she always treat me differently? Why did she fawn all over me like that?" it asked, frustration creeping over its face.

Serena smiled. This was so cute. That Buneary obviously had a huge crush on Pikachu, and just like its trainer, Pikachu had been too dense to notice. Well, there was no harm in enlightening it.

"It looks like that Buneary had a big crush on you," Serena said, smiling teasingly at Pikachu. "Not that I blame it. You are pretty heroic, you know," she said, grinning.

"A CRUSH!?" Ash, Clemont and Pikachu yelled incredulously, while Serena and Bonnie looked rather smug.

"Really?" Pikachu asked. It sounded surprisingly _happy._ "That's pretty cool, because I think that I also have a- EEK!" Pikachu never finished its sentence because Clemonts machine had started to make weird noises and was releasing smoke. Pikachu, sensing danger, had wrenched the cap off and put a five foot long gap between itself and the machine, which then, just like all of Clemonts machines, proceeded to blow up with a loud BANG and plenty of smoke. The smoke finally cleared, leaving everyone a sooty and puffy-haired mess. Life was normal.

After everyone had cleaned up, Ash sat down in front of Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu," Ash said. "You never finished your sentence, you know. What were you going to say?" Ash didn't have a problem with language because he could understand anything his best friend said. They were that close.

Pikachu, looking rather embarrassed, opened its mouth when Serena, sensing its discomfort, cut across.

"You know, I think that's Pikachu's secret to keep," she said, smiling knowingly at the little yellow mouse.

 **Author's note: Welcome back! So this is the first of the two oneshots that I promised you guys. This little story wasn't my own idea, but a request from a guest. I couldn't include it in my fanfiction back then, but I really liked the idea, so I decided to put it into a oneshot instead. Tell me whether you liked it or not, and whether I should do more fics like these. The second oneshot is an Amourshipping story, which will probably come out along with fifth chapter of my current fanfic on Sunday. Please review so that I can improve my stuff for you guys, and any constructive criticism or requests are most welcome. See you all on Sunday.**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


End file.
